A Dream To Fight For
by MartialArtsMistress
Summary: Nidoriko Lin Kuei is a talented young fighter at a young age and has to help her sick mother to survive.One day she found herself entering a the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament made by the Royal Uchiha family. Will she win? Or will love overcome her?
1. Introductions of Two Fighters

-1**Hi Peoples!! I just wanted to say thank you guys soo much for reviewing on my other story "Crimson Wings"!! I'm starting a new story so please enjoy to read it. I know, I know, the stories I'm thinking up now have the ability to manipulate water. I don't know. I just like it when the water moves and sparkles in the sunlight and moonlight. Bare with me people.(laughs)**

" Who would have thought it would get dark _this _quick! I seriously thought the sun would be just beginning to go down huh?" the young sixteen year old girl named Nidoriko said to her best friend. She had a smooth toffee colored complexion, with piercing light blue eyes and long midnight black hair that stops right above her butt. She was very well built with a body women of all ages envied and men of all ages wanted. She's an expert in martial arts and has the ability to move water when she wants to. Only her friend Tenten and her family knows about this Kekkei Genkai. 

" I know, I kinda like the night though. It's peaceful and calm. Ya know makes you want to go to sleep." Tenten said yawning. Tenten had a tan colored complexion with milk chocolate colored eyes that'll draw you in. She also had a well built body that the female population envied. She had elbow length brown hair but decides to wear them in two buns on the side of her head. She also, is an expert in martial arts and in using weapons of all sorts. ( I forgot to mention that about Nidoriko. She's also and expert in weapons, she just doesn't use them as much as Tenten.) 

Nidoriko yawned as well. 

" Goodness, you got me on the sleep works now! I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I wanted to take a quick sparring with you at our spot at noon.) She said. 

" Oh Ok, I'll meet you there. Bring your weapons I wanted to show you a new trick that I wanted to teach you." Tenten said. 

" Ok see ya later." Nidoriko said

" Alright bye." Tenten said, and with that they separated to their walk home. 

Nidoriko breathed in a lung full of fresh night hair into her body savoring the scent. 

" Ahhh..!! It smells soo good at here. I got to remind myself to take a midnight stroll tomorrow." she said. 

All of a sudden three thugs from the darkness encircled the young fighter saying the corniest shit she's ever heard. 

" What's a fine young girl like you doing walking here by yourself eh?" One of them said. Nidoriko just scoffed at him rolling her eyes. 

" Trying to get home peacefully, but you crackshits got in my way. I suggest you move before I get really angry.' She said she her voice lowered dangerously. All of them laughed. They seemed to be drunk. 

" Please, as if a weakling like you could fight us. Now come with us, we doing want to us force on a beautiful, delicate girl like you." The second one said as all of them approached her even closer. 

" Yeah, yeah I heard that crap before, get out of my way." She said as she pushed her way through on to be stopped with a hand grasped on her shoulder. Nidoriko was ticked off by the sudden contact. 

" Your not going anywhere." The third one said. Nidoriko turned around with her piercing eyes narrowing glowing in the night. 

" Don't you _**EVER **_touch me!!" She said while grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her only to be greeting by her mind blowing elbow hit. He flew back a couple of meters with a broken nose bleeding like a water fountain. Nidoriko could have sworn she saw him crying. She chuckled at that. 

" You'll pay for that you little bitch!!" One of them said while both of the thug charged after her, one on her right and one on her left. 

' _Oh so he called me a bitch? I got something for him and his little friend.' _She thought evilly. 

Time they approached her, she jumped in the air and kicked them both at the same time while she was in the air, and sent them both stumbling back. Then when she landed the ground she swiftly turned and kicked them both across the face at the same time and both of the flew in the air and landed to where their bloody friend were. She calmly walked up to them and crossed her arms while looking down at them. All three of them looked up at her crying and shaking in fear of her inhuman strength and fighting abilities. 

" Now I wonder…" She said. Then she got face to face with all three of them who in return backed up a little. 

" Who's the bitch now?? HUH?!" She yelled the last part out in their faces. All of them screamed like little girls and started crying some more. 

" Don't let me catch you following and trying t o hurt girls at the midnight hour no more. Or so help me, **you…are…**_**MINE!!" **_Her eyes instantly glowed light blue and the three thugs scurried of falling and slipping down in the process. Nidoriko just laughed. 

" Well let me get home, mama and Sayuki might get worried like they always do." she said and with that she quietly walked they rest of the way home enjoying the peaceful, crisp air of the night. 

**Please review, and these story I'm so going to have a great time writing this!!**


	2. Encountering the Royal Family

-1**Hello my wonderful audience!! Don't worry "Crimson Wings" is still in progress so don't get your draws in a bunch. NEways, please enjoy the chappie. And also I'm looking to anybody that's very talented to draw my characters for me. As I forgot to mention in the story, Nidoriko's family lives a regular life, when I said poor I mean she doesn't have any money or a WHOLE lot of food. This is like the old times with the King and Queen bullshit, so ya know. So that means school doesn't exist during this time, or in my story.**

**ON WITH THA STORY!!**

A stream of the sun's rays squeezed through the cracks of her blinds in her room hitting her smooth face. She groaned and angrily got up.

"Stupid sun! Always gotta wake me up. Hmph" She said as she approached her restroom. She took her a long warm shower and got out. She got her clothes and put them on. She had on a white fitting tank top, with black fitting Capri's. She also had on her black biker gloves that stopped to where her shoulder was, and white Tenni-shoes. She put her hair in a high pony-tail with some framing her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

'_I couldn't get any cuter! Ah shit who am I fooling, I'm butt ugly.' _She thought sadly.

She walked into her small living room to were her sick mother laying on the couch was and her little 7 year old sister.

" Nido-chan!!" The little girl yelled giving her a big hug.

"Hey Saiyuki, How you been feeling? Keeping mama alright?' She asked as she returned the hug and then ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, I'm really scared. I don't want her to die." Saiyuki said as she started tearing up. Nidoriko tighten her hug and whispered in her ear.

" She's not gonna die. As long as I'm here. You don't have nothing to worry about." Saiyuki sniffed and smiled and went next to her mother's side. Nidoriko went by her mother and leaned down by her other side.

" How are you feeling mama?" She said rubbing her hair. (Nidoriko's mother had an intense lung cancer. When her mother was young she was also a talented young fighter. She served for the Uchiha and Hyuuga army, and let me tell ya, she was the best!!)

"I'm feeling alright. It's just the same sharp pain." She said barley breathing regularly.

Nidoriko concentrated pure water to surround her hands in a slow motion. It glowed and sparkled delicately. She slowly crossed both of her hands and laid them just above her mother's chest trying to rid the pain a little.

"This should stop it. The water should sooth the pain some." Nidoriko said almost on the verge of tears.

"Baby don't cry. It's going to be alright." She said as she dried her tears wit her index finger.

" I want it to be mama. I don't want you to leave me. I'm going to try and find a job or something today, if not I will search al night. If I get the money, we can find the proper doctor to treat your lungs. I will do anything." She said as tears sparkled down her face.

"But, Nidoriko when it's time for me to go, it's time. You can't stop it. Accept the fate that I have, for you too, share the same fate as I, as well as everybody else on this earth." Her mother said as her voice was strong and firm.

" I know,(sniff) Just don't leave me.(sniff) I don't know what me and Saiyuki would do(sniff) without you."

"Keep being strong, and leave on…for me. I will always be watching you. You may not see me but at least you will feel me. Saiyuki is already taking her fighting lessons from Anko. She's improving just like you. You two were just like me at your age. Has she been working on her water elements?" She said slowly.

" Yes. She knows how to move the water with her hands back and forth but she can't pick the water up separately." She said.

" Ok, good, if I wasn't so sick, I would teach you a few moves." She said laughing a little.

" Ok mama, I'm going to train some with Tenten, and then I'll search for a job." She kissed her mother's forehead and them Saiyuki's. She walked out and closed the door.

Nidoriko went to Tenten's house and greeted her at the door. Tenten had on slightly loose army pants and a fitting black tank top. She also had on an army headband, and black tenni-shoes with black fitting arm warmers.

"Hey girl, you ready to go?" Nidoriko said.

" Yeah, I've been waiting for your big head to come." She said laughing

" Oh shut up!"

They walked to their favorite spot. It viewed a wide open valley with soft green grass shinning with dew. A really huge cherry blossom tree with tints of blue was blowing softly in the wind. A huge river bank sparkled clear as the sky. There was also a sidewalk that lead to the city.

" Wow…I never get tired to looking at this view. The water's so clear now." Nidoriko said was the unknowingly moved it in the air. Tenten gasped

" Girl, stop! There're people staring."

Nidoriko instantly lets go of the water. "Well shit, people need to STOP STARING!" She said out loud. The villagers scurried back to what they were doing. Her voice had scared them a little. She turned back to Tenten.

" So, are we gonna spar are what?" she said getting into her fighting stance.

" Gurl you know! Let's get this started then yeah?" Tenten said also getting into her fighting stance. They stayed like that for two seconds and them rushed of in a flash towards each other.

They both trusted a fist and it connected with each other. Tenten dropped down and did a fast sweep kick, and Nidorioko jumped up and performed a straight axe kick to her head and Tenten quickly dodged that. Nidoriko swiftly turned around and did multiple quick kicks with one legs over Tenten's face who in return was terribly dodging them. Tenten grabbed her leg and swung her around, but Nidoriko stopped her with her hands on the ground and turned her body in a 360 and did another sweep kick. Tenten tripped and fell on her butt but flipped up throwing a punch, but Nidoriko punched back and their fists connected together making a loud smashing noise. They instantly jumped a few meters back at the same time staring at each other. They walked up to each other and started laughing and shook hands and patting each other on the back.

" Good job Tenten-chan! You're getting better by the minute!" Nidoriko said.

"Thank you! Anyway, you're the one's who's improving. You totally kicked my ass." She said while they calmly walked the sidewalk.

" Aww… how sweet!" Nidoriko snapped her fingers and gasped. " Oh crap! I need to find a job quickly to help my mother."

" Girl don't worry about it! I'll help you find one. You know I'm here for you. You're like an older sister to me." Tenten said receiving a bone crushing hug.

" Thank you Tennie! You don't know how much that means to me." Nidoriko said.

" N-no prob. But anyway-, oh man, don't look now but the "Royal Uchiha Family" are coming." she but a lot emphasis on the last part of her sentence.

"Huh? Umm… who are they again?" Nidoriko said looking confusingly at Tenten.

" Huuh! Have you been paying _any_ attention for the past seventeen years of you life? They're like the ruler of our land. You know, the two princes that the whole entire female population falls to their feet, probably even kissing them to." Tenten said mumbling the last part. "They're behind us, turn around. It's not that hard." She finished laughing.

There were two big strong muscular silver horses with beautiful armor of the finest material. Beside the horse where two very tall soldiers from the Uchiha clan. They were very well built also draped in fancy armor with a long sword hung to their sides and a shield on their back.

There, at the back behind them, was a huge dark blue carriage with fancy decorations around them with a big red and white fan on the back. There were four people sitting inside of it. Two on the left and two on the right facing each other. On the right was a man an a woman.

The man, supposedly her husband, had on a beautiful black robe with their clan's symbol on the side of his chest. His features were somewhat handsome. He had short brown hair and a clean complexion with two worry lines on his face and sturdy eyes. He seemed to be closing his eyes with a frown on his face. He also had his arms crossed.

The woman on his left was _very _beautiful. She also had a clear complexion with long onyx colored hair framing her face. She had dark black onyx colored eyes. She had on a somewhat fitting dress with the symbol printed huge on her skirt. She had the finest of jewelry that matched her dress draped across her arms and neck and earrings to go with it. She was calmly looking down at her hands that lay on her lap.

On the right in front of them were their two sons. Nidoriko saw why the girls all over her village fell for these guys. They were DROP, DEAD, GORGOUS! The one the right had an onyx/blue colored hair with some spiked in the back like a rockers and some framing his face. He had onyx colored eyes. He was very well built and had on a dark blue like long sleeved corset nest with leather pants and boots. He was crossing his arms like his father but her was looking out side.

And last but not least, the other one on his left. He also had a clear face (I guess it runs in the family. XD) with two long lines on each side of his face and onyx colored eyes with a little bit of red lightly mixed in them. He had long hair in a low neat pony tail that stopped a little bit pass his shoulders and some framing his face. He too was very well built with a long sleeved crimson corset with little gold designs on them with leather pants. He, like the other two, had his arms crossed, but was looking out the other side of the carriage closest to where he was sitting. They were quiet the whole time.

"Oooh… you mean them! Girl I forgot! I've been so concentrated on helping my mom I didn't pay attention. Sorry…'bout that, hehe." Nidoriko said scratching the back of her head. Tenten just stared at her like she was crazy them shook her head.

" What was your first clue Einstein?" She said laughing and hitting her one the head.

" Aouw! Hey! I'm tried of you hitting me, shit!" She said laughing really loud. Then, both of them started laughing really loud, but what they didn't notice was that they Royal Family and the rest of the villagers………were staring at them. They didn't pay any attention.

" HERE YEE HERE YEE!! THE ROYAL UCHIHA CLAN ARE COMING THROUGH! PLEASE BOW DOWN TO SHOW YOUR RESPECT!!" One of the soldiers yelled. Everybody eagerly ran to the edge of the sidewalk bowing down on their knees as all of them stepped out with their heads held high. And of course girls of all ages yelled and screamed their names.

" ITACHI PLEASE CHOOSE ME TO BE YOUR WIFE!!"

" SASUKE PLEASE LOVE ME!"

" MARRY ME ITACHI-KUN!!"

" SASUKE-KUN! TAKE ME!"

"ITACHI-KUN PLEASE!! TAKE ME!! PLEASE!!"

'_Pathetic women. Non of them has a chance. They're so boring in this village.' _Both of them thought at he same time.

Unfortunately, Nidoriko and Tenten wasn't paying attention and continued talking.

" Tenten, do you think my mother will be alright? I'm very worried about her. I really need to find some sort of job fast. Forgive me for talking about this so much. I love her deeply, and Saiyuki isn't getting any better. I don't want her to be sad for the rest of her life." Nidoriko said downcast.

" Girl like I said, don't worry about it. Everything's gonna be alright m'K?" She said with a comforting smile.

" Thank you" She said softly. All of a sudden they were rudely interrupted b y a very loud and deep masculine voice. They turned around to come face to face with two soldiers and the Uchiha Family right behind them. Nidoriko and Tenten just stared.

"YOU TWO! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR THE KING AND QUEEN AND THEIR SONS??" the other one yelled.

" Let me tell you something! Don't be comin all in my grill you son of a-" Tenten was cut of short by Nidoriko.

" Tenten! (laughs) girl be more for real with this. I know you want to cuss them out too as much as I do, but you have to respect them. Just take it down a notch." she said putting a hand on her back. Tenten huffed.

" Ok Nido-chan." She turned to the soldier that had yelled at her. "Damn, you … man! Sorry your highnesses." Tenten angrily while bowing, them she started walking off to get away from them before she started getting really mad, and Lord knows she can.

Nidoriko just looked at her retreated back sympathetically and turned to face the Uchiha's who were intensely starting at her, but she didn't think anything of it. And from the looks of it, they were staring at her at her intense beauty.

She bowed slowly with her dark midnight bangs framed her face and spoke in a calm, soothing, captivating voice.

" Forgive me and my friend your highnesses, she didn't know. Let her have time to cool off. The solider behind her caught her off guard with his severe yelling. Plus we did not know that you where there. Forgive us once more."

The Uchiha family just stared at her with soft eyes.

The two young princes just looked awe strucked. They have never seen anyone in this village as beautiful as her. They new all the women in the village and non of them suited their taste, but this one, this girl, had it all. How come they did not know her before?

'_Who is this girl? How come I've never seen her before? She's so_….._beautiful.' _Itachi thought glazing upon her.

'_Her beauty if beyond belief, I've never seen anything like this before. It's not natural for someone to look that perfect.' _Sasuke thought slightly drooling a little.

She slowly looked up and all of them started to flinch a little eyes still glued to her with fascination. They never realized how intense and piercing blue her eyes were. It was like staring into the light blue sky with the sun shinning.

"Good day to you." and with that she started walking off.

" Wait young one, please come forth to us." The queen of Konoha as known as Mikoto Uchiha said in a motherly tone. Nidoriko turned and face them and walked to them.

"Yes your Highness?" she said staring at her.

" I've never met you in these parts before who never knew who we were. Please tell us your name." She said walking up to her. _'Who is this beautiful creature? I must know her, I felt like I've known her from some where.' _She thought.

" My name is Nidoriko. It's a pleasure." She said while smiling.

" I see. It is nice to meet you as well."

" You must be new at this village. What are your parents' name? We must verify everyone in this village to welcome them here. We're rulers here, but we don't want to be rude." The King known as Fugaku Uchiha said in his strong deep voice.

"U-um thank you. My full name is Nidoriko Lin Kuei and I come from the village hidden in the moon." she said.

'_Lin Kuei? I've heard of that village. All of them were killed helping us and the Hyuuga in the battle with the Akatsuki. I heard there were only a few of them left.' _Itachi thought looking at her.

' _So she's part of the Lin Kuei clan. That explains her piercing eyes.' _Sasuke thought.

Mikoto thought for a moment then spoke.

" Nidoriko, who are your parents?"

" My mother's name is Kurisataru Lin Kuei and my father's name was Atari Lin Kuei. My father died in battle from what my mother told me. I've never met him."

" I know your mother child. She was one of the most strongest warriors we've had on our army. She can manipulate water like no other. And your father, one of the fiercest in your clan I've seen in a long time. He was a very worthy fighter."

" Thank you for saying that. I'm gonna become a strong fighter like my mother and father combine one day. She never really told mehow he died. Someone or something has destroyed me clan. I will take them out with my life. I think-" before she could say anything else she was interrupted by Tenten.

" Nido-chan!! Let's go! We've got searching to do remember?! C'mon Let's go I ain't got all day with ya slow ass!!"

" Girl!! You better stop yelling at me like that before your ass is mine!! I already beat you in a spar already!!" she said back laughing.

" Oh really, why not have another spar then?"

" Anytime girl anytime!! At our spot, where the full moon shines on the water, that when…it's ON!!"

Nidoriko didn't realize the Uchihas were standing right here listening to her, and what shocked her the most was that they were laughing.

" I'm sorry I must go now. I love my friend like a sister, but sometimes she can be a pain in the ass if you catch my drift." She said scratching the back of her head laughing. She turned around to leave but a big strong soft warm hand grabbed hers. She turned an looked and came face to face with no other than the handsome Itachi.

" It was good seeing you, Lin Kuei warrior." He lifted her hand to his mouth and gently kissed it and her blush even more. She gently lets of his grasp and laid her hand to her chest.

" U-um you too Uchiha-Sama." She bowed for the last time and took off running to where her friend was.

" She is the next generation of the Lin Kuei. It seems she's going to carry on the name of her clan. I could see the fire burning in her eyes." Mikoto said.

" Yes, she not like other girls from what I saw. Itachi, since your old enough to marry you will have to chose sooner or later. But if I were you I would pick her." Fugaku said as they started off walking to their home.

'_You're right father, she is the one I want. She has to be mine.' _Itachi thought.

**Sorry I haven't updated on Crimson Wings, but trust me I will. I just haven't had the time, and I've been sick. If you want this story to continue to the next chapter I would like 5 reviews submitted on here reviews please.**

**Ja Ne!!**


	3. Meeting a New Friend

-1**Hey Peeps!! Sorry I haven't written in a long time! With school and everything how can you?**

**So anyway here's the story and please review!**

Tenten and Nidoriko instantly fell down to a near by tree gasping her air.

" Oh my gosh girl, I never knew how big this city was. We searched everywhere." Tenten said.

" I know, but I can't give up now, I have to find something that provides enough money for me to help my mom. I can't let her suffer anymore like this." Nidoriko said. Tenten looked at her sadly.

" I know, I know girl. We're not gonna give up alright. Your mother had been truly kind to me when we first met each other. I'm not gonna let someone that close to me die so easily. We will find something. We'll search all night if we have to. Till the sun comes up again. Alright bighead?" Tenten said while playfully punching her arm. Nidoriko laughed.

" Thank you Tennie. I don't know what I'll do without you."

" Well…partically nothing because I'm the only one outside your family that helps you." she said winking at her. What Tenten said next truly shocked her.

"So….I saw what prince Itachi did to you. Nido-chan? Is there something you wanna tell me?" She said getting close to her face grinning evilly. Nidoriko started sweating.

"U-um no!! No!! What are you talking about? You didn't see a thing. He just said some words to me that's all. Hehe." She said nervously scratching the back of her head. Tenten read her like a book.

" Umhm…yeah, yeah, I knew something happened. Like for instance, kissing your hand and you blushing like a made woman. Girl I got you down like a lion on an antelope you lyin' girl! You can't lie your way out of a paper bag!" Tenten busted out laughing really hard.

" Oh shut up!" Nidoriko said blushing. " He only said it nice seeing me and her hoped to see me again…that was it."

" So what was it like? To have the one of the sexiest men to do that to you? Don't you know other girls would _**kill**_ if they could have something like that?"

" No not really. They can have him any damn way I don't care. I have more important stuff to do."

" Girl" Tenten said softly. " Know your mom's sick, but did she ever tell you that she wanted you to meet someone and to be happy with your life?"

" Yeah……But I need her with me. I want to live my life in happiness like she wanted me to. But she also, is part of my life, and if she goes, she just took a half of my "so-called" happy life with her. I can't let her leave me or Saiyuki. I know Saiyuki's heart couldn't bare it. I can't stand to see her sad like that." Nidoriko said on the verge of tears. Tenten put an arm around her shoulders.

" I know, have faith. If you keep mediating on her dying, then it's gonna be true so don't think about it. Have faith that she's gonna be alive and kicking not weak and dead. You hear me?"

" Yeah, sigh, lets talk about something else, like a job!" she said.

" Ok, let me stretch" Tenten said as she got up. " Let's go, homie!"

Nidoriko laughed " Ok Tennie, just let me-wha!" Before she could say anything, the wind blew a piece of paper directly to her face." She instantly snatched it off and read it outloud.

_**ATTENTION ALL VILLAGERS:**_

_**THE ROYAL UCHIHA FAMILY ARE PRESENTING THEIR 3RD ANNUAL**_

_**WORLDS MARTIALARTS TORNAMENT! ALL WHO IS EXCELLENTLY SKILLED IN FIGHTING ARE WELCOME TO ENTER. **_

_**THE WINNER RECIEVES 3,000,000 DOLLARS IN CASH.**_

_**DATE: TOMORROW AT 11:30A.M**_

_**WHERE: UCHIHA MARTIALARTS STADIUM**_

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

Nidoriko gasped and looked up at Tenten with her big beautiful piercing eyes widen at Tenten's luscious chocolate brown ones.

" Tenten!! Girl look! I could enter this! I wouldn't need to find a job this would be perfect! Here read the paper!" she said as she forcefully smashed it into Tenten's face.

"O-ok! Girl! Dang!" Tenten snatched the paper from her face and looked at it and grinned widely.

" AH!! Girl this is it! You should so enter! You could beat all those shitheads in there. I know you can. We better go and get you register up for tomorrow."

" YEAH!!" Nidoriko screamed and started laughing with Tenten. They took off towards the huge dark blue building with a big fan on it a few miles away from them.

15 minutes later…..

" Huff..huff…huff….we made it Tenten….huff… Tenten?" Nidoriko looked at Tenten and saw her face down on the ground.

" I' am too young for this. Nido" she said as she wobbly got up.

" Girl you almost the same age as I am, get your bootie up." She playfully said as she helped her friend up.

" Whatever, I told you lets take a break and walk the rest of the way, but you was like noo, let run all the way the building NON STOP!! One day, you'll be the death of me." She said laughing.

" Love you too Tennie." Nidoriko said. Both of the girl looked at their surroundings outside of the buildings and noticed A LOT of people there for the competition. Men and women of all ages, but they didn't see a single child there.

"Girl look at this. it's packed people are so ready to sign up. I guess will see these people tomorrow huh?" Nidoriko said.

" I guess so. Lets go before the line gets too long." Tenten said.

They walked passed a huge tree to the stand, but Nidoriko caught a glimpse of a young girl about her age standing against the tree looking out into the distance.

She was very beautiful. She had shoulder length jet black hair with a hint of purple in them that framed her face perfectly. Her eyes was a dark midnight purple with silver tints in them. She showed of her curvy figure with knee length black sandals, black shorts with a purple skrit around it. She also had on one fingerless glove that went up to her forearm and a black and purple muscles shirt with a swirl on it. Just like Nidoriko and Tenten, she was very well built.

" Tenten you see that girl over there? She looks sad. Wanna go talk to her?"

" I guess, she looks nice."

They quietly walked over there to her and smiled. The young girl cautiously looked at them.

" Hi." Nidoriko said softly. "I'm Nidoriko, and this is my friend Tenten. Why are you over here by yourself?"

" Because I have no one to talk to or friends at that. People in this stupid village think I'm worthless for no good reason at all. Oh and by the way I'm Suki Kouyou."

" Why would they think that?"

" Don't know, I just do. They're idiots Some of them are nice, but most of them are mean to me." Suki said as she lowered her head.

"Hey you do have friends now. Are you gonna enter the competition?"

" Thank you! I never had that before. Why are you so nice to me?" Suki said.

" It's in my blood, I can't just be cold blooded mean to anyone. it's not right, plus you seem like a nice person. Yeah I'mma enter are you?"

" Ok course! I have to, I need to…" Nidoriko trailed of staring blankly.

' _I wonder what's wrong with her. Something must have happened to her by her face expression.' _Suki thought. She turned her face to Tenten.

" Hi, I hope we could be the bestest of friends." Suki said and smiled.

" For sure!! I would really like that." Tenten said warmly

" U-um sorry for intruding, but is Nidoriko alright?" Suki said in a concerning voice.

" yeah, she's been through a lot lately." Tenten said walking towards her friend.

" Nido-chan, lets go sign up ok?" Tenten said softly as she laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, O-ok." She said as she snapped out of her trans. All three of the beauties walked together in the long line that got shorter and shorter by the minute. All three of them smiled as it was their turn to sign up. Nidoriko was the first to sign her name on the piece of paper. Wha she didn't realize was there was three Uchiha clan members who looks to be a flirt.

" Why He-hello gorgeous! What's a guy like me got to do to hook up with a goddess like you huh?" One of them said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

'_What is it with these Uchihas and kissing my hand?'_ she thought.

" Leave me the hell alone and keep your nasty mouth to yourself."

" Aww… a love a feisty catch, maybe will see each other again?" He called afeter her as she walked off.

" I think not…ass." She murmured the last part. She noticed Tenten wasn't signing her name on.

" Tenten? How come you're not entering?" She asked curiously.

" Because….I don't feel like fighting a bunch of weaklings ya know? Plus this is your time to shine. You need this more than me so…I'm going to cheer you on, and help you. How's that?" She said smiling. Tenten was forcefully pulled into a bone crushing hug.

" Oh, Tenten! You didn't have to do that for me!! Thank you bunches!!" She squealed.

"O-okay okay!! Stop with torture. I'm barely recovering from the other hug you gave me. Geez." Tenten said gently pushing her off. Then she looked at Suki and smiled.

" I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

" yeah, me too." Suki said and smiled.

' _I finally have real friends who won't judge me.' _She thought. Then she when to go sign up. Another one the Uchihas was poorly trying to flirt with her.

"Dang, another cute one? I guess it's my lucky day huh?" the other Uchiha said to her.

" Please don't start with me man. I' am not in the mood to be looking at your face right know. Just take the damn paper and shut up." Suki said ina calm tone. Nidoriko and Tenten was laughing hard that one of the Uchiha clan members just got told.

" mmm.. I like 'em spicy. Keep on sexy" He said winking at her. She just rolled her eyes and went to her friends.

' What a bunch of jerks." She mumbled to them. Both of them nodded.

" I know girl, it seems we're not the only one's who hate the Uchiha's stupid attitude." Tenten said as they walked off peacefully.

" Yeah, the Uchiha sons has no respect for the female population was so ever. They use'em and leave'em. What a crack! Makes me boiling mad all over." She said as she shook her fist in the air. They started laughing.

" You have the same personality as us. I'm soo excited to fight tomorrow. Hey, Suki can you fight real good." Nidoriko said as all of them stopped.

" I'm somewhat good, I'm not gonna brag or anything. What about you?" She said.

" The same." Nidoriko looked at the sun and saw that it was time for her to get going.

" Well I guess I better get going you guys. I'll see you later. Bye Tenten." She walked up to Suki and held her hand out. " And bye Suki-chan! I hope we get to fight each other in the tournament. You look like a tough fighter. Meet me and Tenten my the oak tree by the building. You'll probably already see me there. Bye ya'll!"

Nidoriko said as she ran on into her direction.

" Bye bighead!" Tenten yelled to her whilewaving.

" Bye Nido-chan!! I can't wait to fight you as well! See ya! Suki yelled to her while waving as well.

Tenten and Suki said their friendly good bye's and turned into there direction home.

**Well here's the third chappie hope ya like it!!**


	4. Remenicing of the Past

-1_**Sorry I haven't written in a long time. I was working on Exams and everything! I hope you all understand and stuff.**_

_**But anyways enjoy!!**_

Nidoriko ran quickly home and quietly opened her door. She sighed as she closed the door only to be greeted by her baby sister.

" Hey Nido-chan! Mama's been doing well. I think she's getting better by the minute!" Saiyuki said hugging her.

"That's good to hear. You've done a good job taking care of mother while I was gone. I'm proud of you." Nidoriko said returning the hug while kissing her on the forehead. She giggled and ran to her mothers side.

Nidoriko followed her sister, and gently at down next to her mother.

" Hey mother, how have you been feeling? Saiyuki told me that you were doing much better now." She said as she caressed her mothers hair while looking into similar piercing blue eyes.

" Yes, I have. Thanks to you and Saiyuki." She said smiling at her.

"Of course. There's no need to thank us. You're our mother. We HAVE to do this for you." Nidoriko said slightly laughing. Something popped into her head.

"Oh, mom, I came in contact with the Royal family today with Tenten."

" Oh really? What did they say to you?" Her mother, Kurisataru, said in a gentle voice.

" Oh nothing, they were just saying random stuff. But they seem to know you from the battle with Akastuki. They said that you and father were the best shinobi at a young age." She said playing with her hair.

" Oh yes. I remember now. They were VERY kind people. King Fugaku was a friend of your father's. They would fight and spar any chance they get. They would never rest. Me and Queen Mikoto had so much in common we soon became friends too. Those were the good old days." Kurisataru said closing her eyes smiling. Nidoriko gasped.

"You guys aren't friends anymore?"

" No, no my little jewel. (She calls her this because of her eyes.) We are still friends, it's just that I haven't seen them or had the chance to come in contact with them because of my condition."

"Oh, well don't worry mom. You'll see them soon. We'll get that lung fixed up in no time." She said holding her hand.

"U-um mom? I…wanted to know more about my past. Well me and Saiyuki's past. I feel like there's something I should know about it. I don't mean to intrude or anything but, it's been edging me on or the pat month." Nidoriko said with her eyes locked in hers. Kruisataru took in a deep sigh and looked at Saiyuki.

" Saiyuki, go to your room honey, me and your sister need to talk."

"Wha- mom?! Why can't I hear. I want to know too!" Saiyuki whined.

"Sai, you're too young. When you hit your right age, I will tell you like I'm telling you're sister."

" Ok mom. Goodnight." She went over and kissed both of them on the forehead and ran to her room." Kurisataru turned her beautiful daughter and took in a deep breathe and exhaled.

" Ok, where should I start." She paused for a moment then spoke again.

" You were the first to be born in the LinKuei clan. You were the most beautiful creature we've encountered, just like you're sister." Nidoriko blushed.

" Aw mom, C'mon! You know I got my looks from you." he said nudging her playfully. Both of them laughed.

" Anyway, you're eyes we're the purest of blue that the clan had ever seen. Even more piercing than mine. From that moment on we knew that you was going to be a very talent fighter."

" How can you tell with my eyes?" Nidoriko said.

" It's the intense color we see. If the eyes are burning piercing blue like yours were, then that tells us that that person's body is taking in strength in when they're an infant. In your case a lot of it." She said.

" Is that why your so good in fighting. You taught me everything I know." Nidoriko said.

" I guess you could put it that way."

" Then what happens if they're dull, like a dark blue?"

" Then that person won't be as strong or become a fighter, but that doesn't mean that they are useless to us. We still treat them as family. They would either be a healer or talented in making or using weapons."

" I don't know how to make weapons but I can use them well. What does that mean?"

" It means that you are very talented. You have a lot coordination. You can fight and use weapons at the same time and mostly LinKuei warriors can't do that. Only very few." Kurisataru said.

" Oh wow. I never knew. And all this time I thought it was just a simple talent." She said laughing.

" As you got older, your skills improved drastically. I taught you a lot, but you threw in a little of your own martial arts skills. Some I don't even know. You would fight older candidates in a competition, and beat them without a sweat on you. You were eager and full of life all the time. Even if you lose, which was very rarely, you tell them that you would want a rematch, then you would train till no end. You fainted one day and your father had to carry you home. We stayed by your side till you awoke again." Kruisataru said slowly thinking of her husband.

" Yeah, I miss dad so much. How…did he…you know….u-um…." She said stuttering. Kruisataru smiled sadly at her daughter.

"He was killed in battle. But the enemy had a hard time trying to though. He wasn't a weak man. He was the strongest male in our clan. He was strong, and sometimes arrogant, but he was truly kind. Oh and how he cared for you and Saiyuki. Sometimes he would carry you on his back, and just walk will he was tired. When Saiyuki was born he cried and held her, caressing her face and just looking at her till no end. He swore he would protect you two……and me." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mom…I-I didn't mean to bring him up or anything to upset you." Nidoriko said sadly.

" No, my little jewel, you need to know this. I knew the time would come, and I prepared myself."

Nidoriko gripped her mother's hand firmly.

" You heard about the Akatsuki and Orochimaru right?" Nidoriko nodded.

" They were no one the be trifled with. They were cold hearted and evil. They didn't understand what the meaning to life was, but they seem to only understand the meaning of ending a life. I couldn't count how many they killed." Kruisataru said.

" Are they still alive?" Nidoriko said sternly.

" Orochimaru and his henchmen are, but for the Akatsuki, all of them died with the rest of our clan. But there are very few of us left."

" Ok, but Orochimaru…he most of the work huh? He was like the top dog of them." Nidoriko said.

" Correct. He envied your father so much, there was another reason as well. He started a war out the clear blue to destroy our clan. And that other reason was…to take you and Saiyuki by his side. He knew that you two were extremely strong, so he wanted to take you when you were young so he could raise you to serve him. You're father wasn't about to let that happen. You were 10 and Saiyuki was only 1 years old, so she didn't understand. That's way she's too young to know about the situation." Kurisataru said.

Nidoriko just stared.

"I was there. I took about 1,000 soldiers, but Orochimaru spitted out some sort of smoke screen that poisoned my lungs. It was pain like no other. And when you're father and the clan fought together he was the only one standing with Orochimaru and vise versa. They fought an extreme battle. But Orochimaru did a trick that caught him off guard. He hit a pressure point I his heart that killed him in 3 minutes. Oh how I wanted to see him. I crawled over there. But once I got there he was dead. And the last words I heard Orochimaru said before the departed was

" _I will be back for your children. They are the key do my destiny."_

Kurisataru finally finished with an angry look on her face and disappeared into soft sad eyes when Nidoriko spoke this sentence.

" So it was Orochimaru to did this to you and dad?! Trust me he will pay! He won't get away with this or me and Saiyuki. We will never destroy my family again!!" He mother was about to speak but she cut her off.

" Mom, please don't tell me not to do anything because it's too late. He's mine for the killing." She said breathing hard with tears streaming down her face. Kurisataru sat up and hugged her daughter.

" Nidoriko, I knew this was going to be. Just don't die on me." She said looking into her daughter's face wiping a tear away from her cheek.

" I won't. I promise. My life will not be taken away." They stayed in silence for a little and then she spoke again.

"I entered into a martial arts tournament by the Royal family. It starts tomorrow They prize is over 900,000 dollars!"

" Oh really? That's great honey. I know you can win. And be careful."

" Oh you know I will. And you know Itachi the oldest son." Nidoriko said blushing a little.

" Yeesss?" He mother said smiling wide knowing where she was going with this.

" He kissed my hand." She said all in one sentence blushing even darker. He mother laughed and smiled even wider than before.

" Looks like the prince is attracted to you girl. You better get him." She said nudging her and laughing.

" Aw mom! Stop!" She said blushing and laughing along with her. They stayed up all night talking to each other or the longest, until they fell asleep.

_**How was that people? Was it good? I hope it was. If you didn't like it, keep you opinions to yourself cuz I don't wanna hear it. **_

_**Until next time!!**_


	5. The Battle Arena

-1_**Like I said the other times sorry I took sooo long! XD I hope you enjoy this chappie. I think this one is one of the best chapters. In my opinoin.**_

The sun shined it warm rays through the young heir's room as she slept instantly waking her up. She yawned, letting the oxygen consume her lungs and she released.

She went to the restroom and did her morning routine. She took a warm shower, letting the water relax her. She brushed her teeth cleaned her face. Then she went to her room again with a towel wrapped around her body. She stood in front of her closet trying to figure out what she was going to wear.

"Hmm…What should I wear? Let's see. Oh! This looks cute. Oh crap, but I need something comfortable while I fight in the tournament today." She said to herself.

After 40 minutes of searching, she pulled out a pair of baggy black jeans that covered most of her shoes and a fitting white tube top with short sleeves. She put on her clothes and decided to add a little bit of accessories. She put on a pair of sliver studs( so no one will rip them out while she fights. I gotta look out for my character too! XD) and black biker gloves. She wore her hair in two low ponytails and a white head band around her head.

She looked at herself in the mirror one more time and smiled. She didn't realize how built and curvy she was. She always doubted herself into being an ugly teenager, but she's starting to think differently now.

She looked at the clock and saw it was only 8:45. She had plenty of time before the tournament. She walked into the living room only to be greeted by Saiyuki. She hugged and kissed her forehead and went to her mother, who was surprising in the kitchen drinking tea.

"Mom? You're up? But you're always lying down? Are you feeling a little bit better?" Nidoriko said shockingly as she hugged her mother.

" I'm doing a lot better than I done before. Then pain is still there a bit, but I seem to be easing up." Kurisataru said as she kissed her forehead. "What time does your tournament start sweetie?"

" Oh, it starts at 11:30. I got plenty of time. I'm going to go meet Ten-ten in. I wanted to get there early. I didn't want to be lost or anything." Nidoriko said getting up.

"Oh? She isn't entering the tournament?"

" Naw, she said it was too complicated. She said it was my time to shine, and she wanted to see me fight. I'm fixin' to go mom!" Nidoriko finished as she got her a water bottle and headed towards the door.

"Ok, bye sweetie! Oh and Nido?" Kurisataru said.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. And fight your heart out my little jewel."

Nidorio laughed. "You know I will mom, make sure you take it easy." And she left.

" So are you ready for this tournament thing?" Tenten said as she and Nidoriko walked to the Uchiha Sadium. She had on a dark blue sports bra and a pair of baggy blue pants and black shoes. She was munching away on an apple.

" Yeah, most definitely! I can't wait to show these villagers what I got. I know they knew my mom, but they don't know me. I'm going to show them that I have extreme skill." Nidoriko said as she punched the air playfully.

" Well, you better kick some butt, because I didn't come here for nothing. Show them what you be showing me. Show no mercy girl!" Tenten said laughing. Nidoriko looked at her full of energy.

" Omg, girl you know that's a dumb explanation, of course I'm gonna beat the crap out of them. That's what you're here for. You can tell them from experience. I beat the crap out of you for testing." Nidoriko said laughing her heart out. Tenten pouted.

"PLEASE!! You didn't beat me! I _let_ you win. There's a difference."

" The only difference there is, is that you can't beat me, and I can beat you!" Nidoriko laughed. Tenten got kind of angry and didn't say anything. Nidoriko noticed and hugged her.

" I'm sorry Tennie. You know you're strong too. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Can't you forgive me. I really need you support while I'm out there, and I can't concentrate if you're upset at me." She said.

Tenten started smiling trying not to laugh.

" OMG! You feel for it! I know you too well. I can't stay mad at you. But you need to loosing up and be a little bit more strong. Don't fall like that." Tenten said.

" Trust me I'm not that soft. Am I?"

" Naw, I'm just kidding…big marshmallow!!" Tenten said and took off running. Nidoriko instantly took off after her.

" Tenten!! You get back here!! I'm not a friggin' marshmallow!!"

All the villagers were watching them run. Some where laughing, and some (mostly the male population) where drooling at them.

Nidoriko was laughing so hard and so was Tenten. They ran all the way to the spot where they were when they signed up for the tournament, which was outside the Uchiha Stadium.

They fell to the ground breathing really hard and laughing at the same time.

"Dang Tennie you run to fast. You know this legs of mine are hard to carry every time." Nidoriko said as she caught her breathe.

" Yeah, yeah, you'll be alright. I had to run away. You would've skinned me alive!!" Then both of them stood up laughing heading towards the huge dark blue door. Then all of a sudden someone started yelling to them.

" Hey!! Nidoriko!! Tenten! Wait up!!"

They turned around and saw a girl approach them. She had shoulder length slightly curly red hair and piercing green eyes. She had on fitting purple thigh length shorts and a fitting black baby tee. Then she had on boots that came above her knee that showed she shape of her muscle toned legs. She was _very _beautiful.

" Um, excuse me do we know you?" Tenten said confusingly.

" Yeah don't you know me? I'm Suki. They girl ya'll met yesterday as this same spot." She said.

" Oh! That's you? What happened? You're appearance changed. You had purple eyes and black hair." Nidoriko said hugging her.

" Yeah, when I was at that stage with hiding my appearances, I was afraid people would think I was ugly. I wanted to keep my real look hidden because I wanted to have something, people wouldn't make fun of me by. I could have my own look to myself without being insulted." Suki said with her face saddening a little.

" Aw don't worry about what people think. You're showing you're real look now. Why?" Nidoriko said.

" Because you inspired me in some way I can't explain. You showed so much kindness, you can Tenten, to me. You judge me from the start. I usually didn't think there was anyone to wanted to talk to me. Just when I thought I was useless, guys came."

" I'm glad you broke out of your shell Suki. Don't you feel better now?" Tenten said.

" Yes I do! A lot actually."

" That's good to hear. C'mon we need to go to the stadium before they start. What time is it Tennie?" Nidoriko asked.

" Um it's…11:20 right now."

" Good we still got time minutes. Let's go"

All of them went into the stadium and their eyes widened. It was _**HUGE!!**_

The stadium was inside instead of outside. The whole stadium was in a circular pattern. The ceiling was very beautiful, it showed the Uchiha symbol with all it's glory with perfect designs that'll make any girl go goggle eyes at it all day and night. The fighting area was a huge circle shape with a clean dark blue marble floor that shined with the sun. All the seats for people to watch was filling up as well, surround the fighting grounds also in a circular pattern.(I know a lot circles, get used to it.) But right in the center, at the very top of the area seats, sat the Uchiha family. They were all dressed really formal. Their seats were fancy as well, with gold and blue and purple color draped across them, surrounding them, it was like a blacony. King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto sat next to each other in their thrones. Their sons were with them too. Itachi was on his father's side, and Sasuke on his mother's. They stared down at all the contestant with pure and a demanding posture.

You can actually feel their presence for above, since it was so strong.

" Good…Lord…" Nidoriko, Suki and Tenten said at the same time. You would be too. It's like 700 people their ready to win the ultimate prizes. And to make it worst. Most of them were men. There were few girls there, but all they did was put on make up,( At a time like this?! It's gonna get smeared off any way sheesh!) and flaunt around the Uchiha brothers. Oh and the clothes you should have seen. It wasn't even necessary. Have of the clothes barely stayed on. Can't you believe some of them had on high heels?!

" I guess we got here a little been to late ne??" Nidoriko said trying to take in the sight. There were men, mostly, talking all loud and being immature and perverted. Some were hanging of the bleachers, and making vulgar remarks.

" C'mon, we might as well not stand here all day." Suki said as she started walking to the center of the stadium. As she did men started cat calling and wolf whistling at her.

"HEY BABY!! WHAT'S YOUR NAME??"

" WANNA HOOK UP WITH ME??"

" PLEASE, I HAVE A SEAT WITH YOUT NAME ON IT!!"

" Ok that's just nasty as heck!" Suki said out loud to them. Nidoriko and Tenten followed soon after and the same thing happen to them.

" WHOOHOO!! TWO MORE? THIS IS MY LUCKY DAY!"

"LOOK AT THE ONE WITH THE BLUE EYES! SHE HAS A ROCKIN' BODY."

" THE ONE WITH THE TWO BUNS IS MY TYPE!!"

" I'LL TAKE ALL THREE!!"

" No you won't!!" The three girls yelled at the same time with a killer look that sent any men to piss their pants.

All of the yelling of the men, made a loud commotion and the women didn't like the attention they were getting.

" Eww!! Look at the red head. She looks like a pig!!" A woman with blonde hair said as she looked at them talking a little but too loud.

" You're the pig. But I totally get your point, the one with the two pigtails looks like a man-OMG! Look at the one with the two buns." Another one with pink hair said.

" I know!" Both of the started laughing. They had on skimpy clothes that leaves nothing to the imagination.

" Who she talkin' 'bout? I know she ain't talkin' me." Tenten said getting angry. Suki and Nidoriko tried to hold her back

" I know you're not talking you sluts. Go on the corner! I know I saw you there last night!!" Tenten yelled making the two girls trying to hold her back, fall to the floor laughing.

" OH LORD!! SHE S-SAID SLUT!!" Nidoriko said laughing so hard.

" HAHA!! I KNOW! C-CORNER TOO!!" Suki said trying to catching her breath with her laugher. (Can you do that?)

Both of them turned red with anger and stomped off.

" Good job Tennie. You told them!" Suki said.

" Yeah, we also had to hold you back. I was going to let you do so you can be the snot out of them." Nodoriko said.

" I wish you would have. I would've knocked you plastic faces into next week!!" Then all of them erupted laughing really loud causing everyone to look at them. As always the men looked a them with lust in their eyes, but they ignored it.

But what they didn't realize where two pairs of eyes carefully watching them.

" Is she the one you met yesterday Itachi?" Fugaku asked his son.

" Yes. She's the one. She's different form the others I couldn't believe she didn't know who I was. We were so well known. She didn't come after like all the other girl did." he said.

" Other than that, she's extremely beautiful. And a heir of Linkeui clan that was just as powerful as we were. You need to get her before it's too late."

'_I want to father. But I don't know how to approach her. I can't believe I girl I don't even know is making me feel this way.' _Itachi thought.

" Sasuke dear? Have you found you anyone yet?" Mikoto asked her son.

" Not yet mother. I'm still searching. Even in this arena, I can't find a girl that can enter to fight." Sasuke said.

" How about Sakura. She's entering. And she's pretty."

"No. She's just like the others. She's like the leader of fan girls. If I can find just one that not-" Sasuke was cut off when his eyes widened and landed on the most beautiful creature he's ever seen…Suki.

To him she was like a goddess. She had red hair and beautiful green eyes. Her body was built and she wasn't wearing any skimpy clothes like most girls. And she didn't fond over him as he thought about it. But he's never seen her before.

'_She's the one.' _His thoughts and Itachi thoughts were cut off by the girls calling there names.

"ITACHI I'AM GONNA WIN FOR YOU!"

" PLEASE TAKE ME SASUKE!"

" MARRY ME ITACHI!!"

"I'M MORE PERFECT AS A BRIDE!!"

"I'M HERE FOR BOTH OF YOU!!"

Nidoriko and Suki heard the screaming and yelled at them.

" Oh shut up!! Good God! They don't won't you!! Read my lips! They…Don't…Want…You.!! If you can read!!" Nidoriko yelled.

" Yeah!! You try to hard! Get a danggone life and shut the heck up!! God I can stand skanks like you!" Suki yelled angrily.

All the girls started yelling and calling them names. They shook it off and flipped them off and went back talking to each other.

The Uchihas made up there mind, it was settled.

'_**She's MINE!!'**_

_**How do you like the chappie?? Please review!!**_


	6. First Round

-1_**It's me agains!! Thank you for the reviews people it means a lot to me.**_

_**I didn't know that his story was so good. I try my best though!**_

_**Enjoy**_

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT SETTLE DOWN PEOPLE!!" One of the Royal Family's guard booming voice yelled to the contestants. Everyone silenced and hushed their mouths.

" Ain't that the fool who-" Tenten started to say but Nidoriko cuts her off.

" Yeah it's the one. Don't worry about it Tennie. He'll get his." She said.

"What happened?" Suki said.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that that guard kinda yelled at Tenten because we didn't hear him at first." Nidoriko said laughing a little. Suki just nodded.

"WE ARE HAPPY TO HAVE ALL OF YOU COMPETE IN THIS COMPETITION! WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL SHOW YOUR SKILLS AND LET US AND THE ROYAL FAMILY REALIZE HOW STRONG OF A SHINOBI YOU REALLY ARE."

Nidoriko was overly eager to show this people. It's been forever since she's actually fought in front of a huge crowd, let alone the Royal Uchiha Family. She unknowingly clenched her fists, with a huge smile on her face. Itachi noticed this.( Keep you eyes to yourself Itachi! XD)

'_She seems ready to take these people down. Let's see if she lives up to her clans reputation.' _Itachi thought.

"FOR THE FIRST ROUND WE WILL HAVE EACH AND EVERY CONBATANENT TO PICK A SONG THEY WANT TO SHOW THEIR MOVES WITH. BUT BE WARNED WE WILL JUDGE YOU ON YOUR FELXIBLILY AND STAMINA."

" Aw crap! They didn't tell us that on the poster?!" Nidoriko yelled aloud accidentally. Everyone stared at her. She instantly put both hands over her mouth and mouthed "sorry"

She quickly turned to Suki and Tenten.

" They didn't tell me this?! How am I supposed to find a song to fight by?" She raspy whispered.

" Don't worry about it. It was on the paper you shoved into my face. I hardly doubted you even read it all, but hey, I have a song that'll knock the socks off of those losers" Tenten said.

" Thanks Tennie. What about you Suki? You already have a song?"

"Yeah, I'm nervous though."

" Shoot, you're not he only one" Nidoriko said nervously. Soon they heard the announcers load voice again.

" BUT BEFORE WE START WITH THE FIRST ROUND WE NEED TO CALL OUT THE NAMES OF ALL THE FIGHTERS."

"Well dang it's like fifty-leven(always use that saying when their like a friggin' lot a of people) people in here!" Tenten yelled. Nidoriko and Suki tried their best to stifle their laughter.

"SILENCE!! NOW WE WILL BEGIN!"

After going through over 600 names they finally got to the two beauties….and the sluts, which happened to be last.

"NIDORIKO LINKEUI OF THE ICE VILLAGE!"

" Here I be!!" She yelled.

"SUKI KOUYOU OF THE ROCK VILLAGE!"

" Right here!!" She yelled after he friend.

"INO YAMANAKA OF THE LEAF!!"

"giggles Right here sweetie!" Ino said as she winked to Itachi.

AND SAKURA HARUNO OF THE LEAF!!"

"At your service!" She said as she licked her lips at Sasuke who in return gagged.

"ALRIGHT SINCE WE ARE NOW DONE ALL OF YOU MUST REPORT OFF OF THE ARENA AT ONCE SO WE CAN GET STARTED!!"

All of the fighters walked off stage and surrounded the circular battlefield.

(I'm gonna skip through all of the contestants and go to Suki, Nidoriko, Ino and Sakura. They seem a little bit more interesting than the others.)

All of the male contestants were showing off their fighting skills really good, but most of them were mediocre. Some kicked awkwardly and lost their balance. Some just bragged to much and lost their focus. And heck some of them even had the nerve to show off in front of the female audiences in the bleachers how wasn't competing. What the crap was that peoples?! They didn't even keep up with the beat of their own music. Amateurs.

Sakura was up next in all her slutty glory. She one song she picked made Nidoriko, Tenten, and Suki laugh till no end. "Touch my body" by Mariah Carey. They practically rolled on the floor once the music started and she started fighting. Actually you wouldn't call it fighting but, more of a dancing seductively towards the prince, in order to get his attention sort of way.

She shook her butt and moved her body all over the place. She shook her hips, that made all the men _IN_ that room drool, except for Fugaku and his sons. When she finished mostly the man clapped.

Then there was Ino. And oh snitz did she have a funny one, let's see how about "Get Me Bodied" by Beyonce.

The seal finally broke. The three females fatales laughed…till…no…end. Nidoriko as on the ground crying and holding her stomach, Suki was banging her fist on the ground on her knees, and Tenten was pointed at her, holding her stomach laughing so loud with red eyes. They couldn't help it. If you were there you would probably be too. XD

Ino's moves were similar to Sakura except she ripped off half of her clothes . (Don't worry undergarments still in tact.) And she was trying her hardest to get Itachi's attention. He watched her but he held no interest in his eyes. But unfortunately, the other men seemed to want her attention. Matter of fact, non of the Uchihas held any kind of excitement or amusement for the two girls. Their parents thought they were severely inappropriate.

" Ok so who's turn is it now?" Nidoriko said. Then the announcer said her name.

"Nevermind. Alright, Tenten? What music did you use for me?" she said.

" I'm not saying a word. Trust me, you'll like it a lot. You'll thank me after you're done. Good Luck." tenten said as she gave her two thumbs up.

" Yeah, do your best Nido-chan!" Suki said clapping.

She gracefully walked up to the stage men started hollering at her from the start. Even Itachi was trying to keep his eyes to himself.

" Alright you may begin" He said, for the first time, calmly.

Nidoriko did a few stretches, and the music flowed through the room.

Time she heard it, the adrenaline rushed though her body making her tingle a little bit.

'_Oh no she didn't play this song! Oh Tenten I friggin' love you!!' _'Kintaro thought.

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

Nidoriko moved her arms and punched furiously around her. She straightened her arms and moved them slowly around her and them fast to the beat.

_**Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  


She eagerly jumped in the air and landed softly on her feet. She was almost doing a split but she moved quickly into doing two 360 degree sweep kicks. Then she stood on one hand, and jumped up spinning repeatedly.

_**Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
**_

At this part she forcefully and fiercely swung her body into doing more combinations she adding together on the spot. She had an intense look in her eyes.

Everyone was staring wide eyed at her. Itachi tried not to drool, for he will mess up his expensive clothing. Itachi tried his best to control his anger, because of the men who was intensely starting at her.

_**And I know**_

_**I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**_

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  


When the song slowly ended so did her moves. She did a pose. She stood in the middle of the arena with her arms in front of her looking directly at Itachi.

The stared for a long time. Nidoriko looked at him with a smirk that said I'm fixin' to show you, you royal highness., while Itachi stared like a lost puppy, his mouth slightly parted. Everyone went silent, except for Suki and Tenten, who were clapping really loud.

"Whoohoo!! Go Nido-chan!" Both of them yelled in unison.

She wasn't even breathing hard or broke a sweat.

" Thankies! I know I rocked out there didn't I?" Nidoriko laughed.

Then last but not least, Suki's name was called.

"I guess it's me. Wish me luck." She said as she approached to arena.

" You go girl! You show 'em whatcha got!" Nidoriko yelled.

" Yeah! Yeah! Get it girl!" Tenten yelled

Now it was Sasuke's turn to stare. He tried his best to take his eyes off of her, but she was like glue to him.

When Suki got to the middle of the stage, she took in a lung full of air and exhaled instantly getting into her fighting stance so fast, Sasuke even jumped a little. Then the music made it's way through the room.

_**Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line**_

Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind

Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  


Suki moved her hips so friecely you didn't even know which way to turn.

She started swinging her arms and adding her legs to it as the song got faster. Sasuke was bug eyed right now. XD

_**  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so i won't get loose**_

Truth is you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares

Dug the trench out laid down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere

Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

Chorus  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
**_Just to throw it away_**

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
End Chorus

Go stop the show  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow 

_**Shotgun opera lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go**_

Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse

Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him he knows he works

Fuck this hurts, I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try

Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I wont be satisfied

So why try ignoring him  
**_Make it a dirt dance floor again_**

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

Chorus  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

_**I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away**_

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
At this point in the song Suki slowed her movements down with the guitar's long chorus in the background. She hugged her body while she moved. She had a graceful smile on her face. This made Sasuke want her even more.**_  
_**

_**I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this**_

I've pulled myself so far  
I'll make you, face, this, now!!

Chorus  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out

At the end her pose was turning her body and snapping it still with her arms out and her head the other direction. Everyone was just as quiet at he performance as they were at Nidoriko's. Then Nidoriko and Tenten started clapping wildly and yelling for her.

Suki went back to the group. " So, how'd did I do?" She said smiling with her chin up high.

" Awesome!! You showed your stuff!" Nidoriko said.

" Yeah girl you owned it!" Tenten said.

" I know!" She said and all of them started laughing together. After a few minutes of talking, the announcer came back to his loud speaking towards the combatants.

"QUIET DOWN!! WE WILL NOW ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS TO ADVANCE ON TO THE SECOND ROUND!! HERE ARE THE NAMES.

DAITSU KIRITTSU." A buff looking man with brown shoulder length hair came forward.

"KISARIBI PORIFU" A slut with black hair came and squealed.

"ORION HYUGI" A short guy with gray hair.

"ASHRAH OTINAGI" A girl with two knee length braided pigtails.

"INO YAMANAKA" Ino came running and squealing. Nidoriko and Suki was shocked.

" Now how the he-" Nidoriko was about to say but was cut off.

"SAKURA HARUNO." She went walked seductively to the front were Ino was.

" This is a load of-" Suki was about to say but just like Nidoriko she was cut off.

" SUKI KOUYOU" She was shocked. She seriously think she wasn't gonna get it.

" NIDORIKO LINKEUI" She was jumping up and down hugging her friends.

"THESE ARE ALL THE WINNERS OF THE FIRST ROUND. TAKE A FIVE HOUR BREAK AND MEET BACK HERE AT 5:30."

Everyone started walking out. Tenten, Suki, and Nidoriko walked together out side where the other fighters were, talking about random things until a two hand grabbed Suki and Nidoriko's shoulder, and turned them around.

" huh? Oh Prince Itachi? What 're you doing here?"  
" Yeah Prince Sasuke shouldn't you guys be with your parents ruling the throne?" They were laughing at this.

" Now, now no need for insults. I just wanted to tell you how impressive you were at the arena. I never seen a girl like you fight that well."

" Um thank you. I'm glad you thought so" She said blushing.

" yes, Suki I have to say. Those moves were incredible." Sasuke said.

" U-um. Hehe, Thanks." She said nervously, blushing like Nidoriko

" I guess I see you later. Nidoriko." Itachi said as she grabbed her hand and kissed it.

" Maybe I'll see you again Suki" Sasuke said as she bent down and kissed her forehead.

Then both of them left to their parents, probably talking about the next round.

Nidoriko and Suki didn't say anything. But there face expression said it all.

Then Tenten, with her big mouth glory spoke.

" OH!! I think he LIKES you!!" She squeals really loud like a fan girl.

They both turned to her still blushing.

"Oh shut your face Tenten!!" The said at the same time.

_**How did you like you this chappie? Please review**_

_**Lyrics:**_

_**Linkin Park:**_

_**Bleed It Out**_

_**Numb**_

_**Linkin Park Rocks!! XD **_


	7. Encounters

-1**OM Friggin G! I haven't written this story in a long time!! Well I need to get started so Imma stop talking. Haha! Alright!!**

**Please Enjoy!!**

Nidoriko, Suki, and Tenten both found a beautiful peaceful quiet spot to rest at before the second round. It was truly a sight. There was a huge river glittering and sparkling in the sunlight. Then there was a clean grassy plain with little different arrays of flowers here and there. After that a really huge right in the middle with blue sakura blossoms flying everywhere, making everything soft like a dream. What really brought it out was the sun that was hiding behind the trees making different colors take over the sky.

Nidoriko just gasped.

"This is so beautiful. I guess the Uchiha Family know how to find good views." She said. The others nodded. All of them sat down together around the tree. Tenten plopped down with her eyes closed and her arms behind her head. She sighed loudly.

"Tennie what's the matter?" Nidoriko said. Tenten looked at Nidoriko.

"You know good darn why Nido. I want to see some friggin action! Not sit here for _five _hours looking stupid. I don't think my brain can take it." she said falling over on the ground. At this time all of them were lying down with their backs to the ground.

" It's not so bad Tennie. At least we get to relax and everything." Suki said.

"Well, I'm not the one participating. So I can relax anytime actually." She said with her eyes closed.

"Girl. Quit acting like a lazy bum. You're acting like Shikamaru." Nidoriko said as she looked at the sky.

"Who's Shikamaru?" Suki asked.

"Oh he's a friend of ours. We used to inseparable, but he had to move." Nidoriko said.

"Yeah, but he was totally smart. He had an IQ over 200." Tenten said.

Suki just stared with her eyes getting wide.

"2-200?!" Both of them nodded.

"Yeah he's a genius in fact but her never but much forth effort. He always thought everything was a drag. The three of us usually do this most of the day. Gaze at the clouds till we fall asleep." Nidoriko said yawning.

"And train." Tenten added in.

"Yep and train."

"Oh, so most of the time you guys just take it easy and enjoy life?" Suki asked staring at the sky.

"Umhm. What's the point worrying all the time. It doesn't really make any sense. It just makes life more miserable than it already is." Nidoriko said.

"That's right. We tend to live it up to the end. No matter what." Tenten said smiling.

"I wonder do you think the competition is hard this time? You know, with the competitors and everything?" Suki asked again.

" It's gonna get complicated, but I don't think it's gonna be super hard. I'm sure we'll do fine Suki-chan." Nidoriko said calmly.

"Oh lord. Don't look now, but the slut monsters are here." Tenten said causally.

There standing over them was Sakura and Ino.

Here's a couple of facts about them. Sakura is the heir to the Haruno clan who are the second in superior from the Uchihas. She's snotty and gets everything she wants. She's treated like a princess.

Ino is heir to the Yamanaka clan, which is third in superior. She's just the same as Sakura. How they are best friends I do not know.

They were glaring down at the three. Tenten was glaring back, Suki was staring confusingly at them, and Nidoriko was casually stared.

"Is…there anything we can do for you?" Nidoriko said nicely. They just scoffed.

"Listen you little hag! I want you and your red-haired friend to stay away from _MY _Sasuke!!" Sakura said angrily.

"And MY Ita-kun!" Ino said.

All three of them just looked at them like they had two head and them started laughing.

"Haha! Girl ain't no body tryin' to get your Ita-kun and Sasuke-kun. So just chill dang." Nidoriko said laughing a little.

"Yeah we have more important stuff to do than to worry about boys." Suki said.

" Well, we're just warning you before you do anything stupid, that'll get you hurt." Ino said triumphantly.

"Oh please! I could take you down in one second flat you little-" Tenten said getting up but Nidoriko held her back.

"Calm down Tennie." She said. She turn to the two. " What is your problem?! You need to chill. We don't want any trouble from you so you should just go and leave us alone."

"We didn't even do anything to you. You're the one who came stepping to us all high and mighty like you own everything." Suki said also standing up.

"So what? We can if we want to. And since we're the future brides if the handsome Uchihas, you should bow to us." Sakura as laughing evilly with Ino.

Nidoriko just started at them.

"Are you out of your nappy headed little mind? You really need to get some medicine for that head of yours." She said." We bow for no one, _BUT_ the good Lord above me."

"Yeah. That's right." Tenten and Suki said in unison.

Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes. Then Ino spoke which is something she shouldn't have done, BIG time.

"Oh really? You will bow to me you dog! And you're crappy little family too. I bet they suffer because of you." Ino laughed. Before she new it Nidoriko instantly teleported in front of her with her eyes narrowed.

"Talk about my family again, and you'll be eating your own uterus. Don't _ever_ let me here you talk about them, or anybody I hold dear to me. Get lost." She said. Her voice was dark and deep. Her fists were clenched at her sides. She wanted to knock the spit out of this girl, but she had to focus. She had to do this for her family. For her mother.

"Hey you better not talk to the heir that way, or me for that matter." Sakura said jumping in. Now Tenten and Suki took the fold.

"Hey you back away from her. You touch her, you're already making your death bed." Tenten said deeply.

"You're whole face with be pink with a side of red and purple when I'm done with you." Suki said cracking her knuckles. Nidoriko stopped them.

"Listen don't let them loose your focus. They're not worth it. They're like trash, who'll find their place in the dump." Nidoriko said calmly even though she was mad. She kept her eyes on Ino the whole time.

"You losers are gonna lose to us _any_way." Ino said. She said Itachi and Sasuke walk with their parents in the other directions. She and Sakura scurried off yelling their names and then once they got to them, the hung all over them.

Nidoriko, Suki, and Tenten stared at them in disbelief.

"You should've let me take 'em down Nido-chan I could've gotten 'em!" Tenten yelled at her best friend. Nidoriko shook her head.

" I would've gotten us no where Tennie. You know that. You know I would fight if I had to, but that was worthless. I took me all of my strength not to bash Ino-pig's face in just for saying that to me." She said slowly.

" I know. But I can't stand to see one of my dearest friends hurt like that Nido you know that." Tenten said hugging her.

"Nidoriko you have to be stronger than this. If somebody talked about my family I would take them down. You did right by not falling for their trap but you have to remember next time, if there is a next time, you need to fight. Me and Tenten are here for you. We'll will fight side by side together till the end." Suki said also hugging her.

"Thank you guys so much. I couldn't have asked for better friends. Really." Nidoriko said crying a little.

They let go of each other and laid back down on the ground like nothing happened.

"So that was an emotional moment?" Tenten said laughing a little drying her tears.

"Yeah it was. So you think the princes are really getting married like that? I mean, they're so young." Suki said wiping her eyes.

"I don't know. Their parents seem to approve since they ARE the Princes of the WHOLE village." Nidoriko said.

"Hmm. I makes me wonder a bit. Do you think Itachi and Sasuke's parents will _actually_ pick those sluts?" Suki said closing her eyes.

"I _highly_ doubt it. Think about it. Their degrading themselves like a piece of meat. Half of their clothes are not even staying on, and they have a really bad attitude that needs to get in check." Tenten said laughing a little.

"For real. I mean if you're gonna wear something cute don't make it all sloppy and nasty looking. Why can't they dress…like us?" Nidoriko said laughing.

"Totally." Tenten and Suki said at the same time.

"Nido you're the only one out of this group who actually talked to their parents. What are they like?" Tenten asked, well, more like demanded.

"Oh, well they seem nice. They knew my mother and father and everything. They're not snotty or nothing. They're the rulers but they seem to have a ncie side. I'm trying to remember, I think their names were King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto." Nidoriko said thinking a little.

"Hmm, _and_? What about the Sasuke and Itachi?" Suki said.

"Well… I haven't talked to Sasuke but Itachi's nice and everything." Nidoriko said blushing a little. Unfortunately, Tenten noticed it.

"What's all that blushing I see?"

"U-um nothing Tennie. You must be seeing things." Nidoriko nervously laughed scratching the back of her head.

"Nidoriko? What exactly happened when you talked to the Royal Family two days ago _hm_?" Tenten said.

"Nothing!" Nidoriko said.

"Nido." Suki and Tenten said.

"Ok, ok ya got me. He, um, sorta kissed my hand. B-but that's it! So don't get any ideas!" She said blushing madly.

Tenten and Suki started squealing like a mad women. Everybody stared at them, even the Royal family and the sluts with them.

"OMG! You like Ita-!" Nidoriko instantly covered Tenten's mouth and Suki's mouth just in case.

"SHH!! Hush!! Dang! I can't friggin' tell you anything if you yell all the dang time!!" Nidoriko harshly whispered and lets go of their mouths.

"Ok I understand." Tenten said calmly, a little bit too calmly. Aw crap something was up!

Tenten quietly clears her throat and yells,

"YO ITACHI!! NIDORIKO WANTS TO _HOLLA_ AT CHA!!"

The Royal Uchiha Family looked over their direction and stared at them.

Nidoriko turned all kinds of red.

"AAHH!! TENEN!!" She yells and starts tackling her to the ground. Suki was just rolling on the ground laughing her head off.

Nidoriko lost her grip on Tenten. Tenten started running around the plain with Nidoriko on her tail. They flew pass the Uchiha family who looked at them in awe. Tenten was at least 10 ft at the time and took the opportunity to stop at the Uchihas. She was panting loudly.

"Itachi N-Nidoriko said she _liked_ you!! And she-ahh! Nidoriko!!" Nidoriko came behind her and had her in a head lock.

"TENTEN!! I am so _not _gonna tell you no more of my secrets!!" She said with a flushed face. Itachi noticed it.

'_So she likes me huh? And she's in denial. I like that.' _Itachi thought smiling at her. Nidoriko looked up and with wide-eyes. She didn't know that she was making a scene front of the Uchiha Family.

"U-um hi! Hehe u-um. Sorry you had to see that You're highnesses." She laughed nervously. Then she growled at Tenten.

"You are _so_ gonna pay for this." Suki walked up to the group.

"Did you get her-yeah you got her." Suki said looking at the scene and shaking her head with her hand on her hips. Sasuke gapped her. She was really beautiful close up. He would to anything to be with her, and to scrape the pink haired girl off of him.

"I'm sorry for my friends. They don't have any sense at it is, for they are retarded. Anyway we'll be leaving now we need to train for the next round so see ya." Suki said grabbing them by the collar.

"You two need to go talk to those girls before it's too late. Get to know them for a while after the tournament." Mikoto said kindly to her two sons.

"They seem to be very talented and skilled. You need to get them. I know they spark your taste some how. I can see it in your eyes. Plus you're slighty drooling." Fugaku said laughing a little bit.

Itachi and Sasuke quickly dried their mouths.

'_What are these girls doing to me??" _They thought.

**I hope you like it!! Please review!!**


	8. Female Feuding

-1_**Okay, sorry I took so long with this story and stuff. I was completely busy with getting stuff together and school.**_

_**Please enjoy^^**_

"Tenten? Remind me to beat the crap out of you later." Nidoriko said still a little ticked by the incident that happened earlier. All three of them were walking side by side on a sidewalk around the Uchiha Stadium.

"Oh shut up and get that itchy sock out of your butt Nido-chan. I doubt it if he even heard me girl. I mean I was breathing and practically laughing all the air I had left in my system." Tenten said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I bet he heard what you said Tennie." Suki said laughing.

Tenten looked at her. " Oh really. You wanna _bet_, on that Suki chan?"

"Of course. How much you talkin?"

"How about 5 dollars, if he actually says he heard me tell him that Nidoriko likes him." Tenten said holding out her hand.

"Deal." And Suki shook on Tenten's hand. Nidoriko just stared.

"Now, what the snit man. Why are you betting on something that's so ridiculous. The dude is like friggin' royalty. How would he ever like me."

"Girl if he kissed you on the hand, what else could it mean?" Suki said.

"Maybe that was just a kind gesture of his clan and stuff. You know, like the "gentlemen" bullcrap." Nidoriko said putting emphasis with the "gentlemen."

"Hm. You do have a point there. And you could be wrong. Just see when he comes up to you." Tenten said. Nidoriko snapped her head to her.

"Now what makes you think that Prince Itachi will talk to me. I mean he can have all the girls in the world if he wanted to. I mean look at Ino. He practically screams beauty, even though she acts like a slut. She got the hourglass figure, the long shiny legs. The long blonde hair and the cute face. I don't have that."

Nidoriko felt to arms wrap themselves around her shoulders.

"Nido-chan. You know you look beautiful. More prettier, than Ino. I'm the one that's ugly." Tenten said pointing to herself, like she was stating the obvious. Nidoriko shook her head.

"Girl don't even go there. You know you look good. You know I heard about that other prince whose supposed to be coming in the second match. Oh what's name, oh yeah, Neji Hyuuga." She said smiling widely. Tenten started to blush.

"O-oh. What do you mean? I don't like him."

"You're in denial girl. You know you do. Why don't you talk to him when the tournament starts again in about- what time is it Ten?"

"It's- about 2:30 it should be starting in an hour." Then Suki spoke.

"Who's Neji Hyuuga?"

"Oh he's one of the members of the Hyuuga clan who rules the other half of Konoha. He and younger Uchiha are close friends along with Naruto Uzumaki. And there's probably some more. Let's see there someone named Deidara, who's a close friend to Itachi, and there was another named K-Kisame? I think that's how you say his name." Nidoriko said.

"We've found some information on them, but we haven't actually talked to them in person, just heard of them. But we've seen them hanging out together and stuff." Tenten said.

"Oh. So it's a possibility that all of them will be watching the tournament?" Suki asked.  
"Umhm. You know it. It's not actually a possibility, it's _the _truth. You'll see them sitting on the other balcony, where all of them just chill. Plus a lot of girls." Nidoriko said with her hands folded behind her head.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if there were a bunch of fan girls surrounding 'em. Just don't get in there way ya know. Just to be on the safe side." Tenten said stretching a little.

"Oh trust me. I won't." Suki said chuckling a little.

And hour had passed and the three made there way inside the Uchiha Stadium. It was packed but not as it was before. Maybe like 40 to 80 people. Half of them lost on the first round being careless and everything.

Nidoriko glanced around the stadium and her eyes landed on a group of men on a balcony.

There was a very tall, muscular man with medium blue skin and darker blue hair. His face resembled a shark, along with his sharp teeth. He had yellow eyes that shown so mysteriously.

Then there was a another guy with long blonde hair with some up into a ponytail and some over his right eye. His eyes were crystal blue and his skin tone was a light tan. He was about average height.

Right next to him was a boy similar to him, tan skin, bluest of eyes, and blonde hair, but just shorter than the other one. He totally white teeth with a huge cheeky grin to match. He was a runt compared to the other guys but he was pretty tall.

Then finally there was another one with long brownish/black hair like Itachi, but it was styled in a lower ponytail. His eyes were lavender and white mixed together, with no pupil.. He also, like the rest of the guys, has a very handsome and built figure, which drove the girls crazy. He had a pale, glowing complexion. All of them were chatting amongst themselves on the balcony, waiting for the competition to start.

Nidoriko nudged Tenten and pointed into the air. "Hey, there they go." Tenten and Suki looked up to where Nidoriko was pointing. Tenten started to blush.

"O-oh yeah. I see them. Looks like they haven't noticed us yet." She said kinda shyly, which was something she rarely ever did. Nidoriko noticed but didn't do anything. She smiled secretly as she thought of her plan.

"Hmm…they're pretty cute. They look kinda stuck up though." Suki said crossing her arms. Then her eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness look at all the fan girls over THERE!!! It's just straight up nasty if you ask me."

Hundreds upon hundreds of girls surrounded the guys beneath the bleachers. They were screaming, squealing… and drooling, just gross. A dam needed to be built because of the saliva they were processing.

"Yeah. They have that aura around them. Like they own everything and stuff. I guess it's the body language?" Nidoriko said trailing off. Tenten was still in a daze.

" Tennie? You alright?" Suki said in a concern-like voice. Tenten snapped her head to Suki.

"Y-yeah I'm fine girl. No need to worry about me I'm cool. Hehe…"She said nervously.

" I don't believe you girl something's wrong. Nido! Something's wrong with Tennie!" She yelled a little bit, because of the loud commotion in the stadium. Nidoriko turned around and looked at the two. She saw Tenten kinda flushed and shy. This wasn't the Tenten she knows and she can't have her friend all timid and weak because of a boy. So she decided to do something _way _out of her character.

"Tenten I warned you not to do that because of Neji-sama. So here I go."

She walked out in front of the two and started doing a weird little dancing….and a rap song she made up spontaneously.

"Uh!! What! Let me break it down for ya! Whaaat! My name is Nido and here to say! My girl Tennie and Suki is gonna beat ya'll skanks today. You gotta problem come up to me if ya wanna, but my girl here gotta crush on Neji-sama!!" She started laughing hard when Tenten started turning red but was laughing in the process along with Suki.

"NIDO!!! What the heck!? You little-" Tenten jumped on Nidoriko putting her in a head lock.

"O-okay!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm SORRY!!!!!" She squealed.

Suki was too busy laughing her butt off on the ground floor.

Everybody in the stadium was staring at them weirdly, but most of them where interested in the situation.

"Hmm…who are those girls, un?" The one with the ponytail, Deidara said as he stared.

" I dunno, probably some of the contestants for the fight." The blue one, Kisame, said with his strong voice.

"Yeah they are. I saw two of them compete in the first round." Itachi said with his dark onyx eyes on the group, well mostly Nidoriko.^^

"Hmm…I see. I kinda like the one with the two buns. She's kinda cute. She's got that "unique" look that you can't really find in this village." The pale eyes one, Neji exclaimed.

"THEY'RE FRIGGIN' HOT!!!!" The other blonde…and loudmouth, Naruto, yelled to his friends.

"Naruto you dipcrap shut-up un!!!" Deidara said covering his mouth.

"Yeah dobe, are you _trying _to get us embarrassed?" Sasuke said with his hand on his forehead. Naruto puffed his cheeks and pouted, but quickly vanished when he looked at the group again.

"They're fine ones I tell you that. Maybe I should get one of them. Especially that one with the pretty blue eyes and nice figure." Kisame said staring in a lusty-like fashion at Nidoriko.

"I know what you mean. I'll go for the sexy red-head by her un." Deidara said licking his lips a little.

Unfortunately, Itachi and Sasuke heard. There eyes changed from black to red in a split second, then vanished.

'If he lays a hand on my Nido-chan, he's got another thing coming. Sombody's gonna be expecting a 4 hour torture.' Itachi thought as he glared at Kisame.

Sasuke started to breathe irregularly. 'I dare that yelled headed freak to touch Suki. I dare him. His fate will be sealed. I promise.' Sasuke thought.

The fan girls saw that the group of princes were staring at the three beauties and started to glare and procrastinate about them.

"Hmph! Look at them. They think there everything because the guys are looking at them."

"_PAH-LEEZ! _I look _way _more better than those freaks _any_day!"

"They're not even cute. So there's not worries. They would be crazy if they picked them for anything."

Tenten's ear twitched after that.

" My fan girl senses are tingling." She said with her eye locked on the groups of make-up infested females.

"Yeah I feel it to." The other two said in unison. They all looked over and saw them glaring at them with so much intensity.

"WHAT ARE YOU SKANKS LOOKING AT HUH?!! NEVER SEEN TRUE BEAUTY BEFORE?!!" One of them yelled. This caused the three to start laughing…hard.

"What's so funny huh!!??"

Nidoriko had a hand out in front of her trying to make out her words and one wrapped around her built stomach.

"Na-No! HAH!! It's j-just that your t-to blind to s-see that-HAhAhAHAHA!!!! Oh lord!!!" She was on of her knees turning red. Tenten and Suki were laughing too but not as hard at Nidoriko.

"Well would you look at that. You're too ugly she can't even make out the words to describe you!" Tenten crossing her arms.

"What did you say bun-head?!" One of the intruders friends said.

" You hard of hearing? That hair-spray must've been getting to your peanut of a brain."

" You little slut."

Nidoriko and Suki sense a deadly aura surrounding Tenten, and before they knew it she was already at the girls face across the room.

"Oh crap. What do we do Nido-chan?" Suki said.

"Shit we got to go over there!" She said as she and Suki started running over there.

The two girls approached the predicament and watched what Tenten was gonna do next.

"You want to repeat that you little slim ball?" Tenten growled out. Her fists crackled and curled into a ball.

"I _said _you and you little "nasties" behind you are sl- BAMM!!!" Tenten punched the pure spit out of the girl. She flew about 10 feet from the spot she was previously at. I swear if you did it in slow mo you would have saw her eyes widen and a few teeth pop out, combined with spit and blood.

The loud noise got everyone's attention. Nidoriko had her hand over her mouth, and Suki…well…she was pretty much gawking at the scene.

The worthless girl was twitching on the floor, and little bitty stars started synchronizing little circular movements over her head.

Tenten walked over to the girl and looked down at her. She rolled her eyes and spitted on her face and walked to the group of girls who was also in shock.

"Now, which one of you bitches what some of this." She said, more like demanding it. That's another rule, don't talk about her friends or her for example. They shook their heads like their necks were broken, but unfortunately, one of them just _HAD_ to say something.

" You WILL be hearing from us! Your gonna pay!" One of them said pointing at Tenten, as the others poorly carried the unconscious girl out to the infirmary.

Nidoriko spontaneously appeared so rapidly in front of the girl no one could counter her movement, well, Suki and Tenten could. She roughly grabbed the girls arms and yanked her towards her. Then, she fiercely kneed her in the center core of her stomach. Then, Nidoriko grabbed her by the wrist as the other girl held her stomach tightly trying to gain back her wind she lost dramatically, and help her up…with her feet 10 meters off the ground. She held her up till her face was with hers. Her piercing blue eyes narrowed as she started at the girls with so much disgust.

"C'mon. I dare you to say that again. You want to make another wrong move? Trust me, I know over 100 pressure points I can hit in your worthless body that can make you be in pure pain for 10 years. You want to try and threaten my friends again? Little-girl?" She said in a low and scary voice.

She nervously shook her head.(A/N: Probably pissing in her mini skirt right now. *laughs*^^)

"Though so." Then she roughly dropped her on the ground. The girl squeaked in pain and stared at the lovely fighter with wide, scared eyes.

"Get out of my face." Nidoriko said meanly. "C-Come girls lets go."

The girl shakily said as she scampered off along with her friends.

Nidoriko sighed and turned around to her friends.

" You guys okay?" She said with a whole new different aura.

"Yeah we're cool. Remind me not to get on your bad side Nido-chan." Suki jokingly.

"Yeah girl you go me kinda shaking right now." Tenten said smiling.

"Don't worry girls. I hold you guys close to me, you're like another sister. I don't think you could get me mad." She said scratching the back of her head. All of them started laughing.

The audience who witnessed to situation automatically gossiped.

"WHOA!! Did you guys see that? Those two chicks knocks out those sluts!"

" Yeah I know. They are strong ones. I wonder who're their trainers are?"

" I dunno but I would love to have one as a date."

" Don't even dude. I'm the one that wants her."

" I'll get the ones with the cute buns on her head."

" Nah, the one with the two ponytails is mine." (A/N: That 's Nidoriko, if you don't remember. If you look in the previous chapters it tells about her appearance.)

**With the Princes**

"Did you guys see that? They're pretty strong." Deidara said staring at the girls.

"Yeah, I like my woman strong." Kisame said smiling deviously.

"YOU GUYS WERE AWESOME!!!" Naruto yelled at them. The group of princes pulled him into a head lock.

**With the Girls:**

Nidoriko, Tenten and Suki were talking amongst themselves when they heard someone yell to them.

"YOU GUYS WERE AWESOME!!!"

Nidoriko turned around and looked up confusingly.

" Are they talking to us?" Tenten said to the two.

" I dunno sat something back" Suki said.

"M'kay. Um. THANKS LITTLE BLONDE HAIRED DUDE!!!" Nidoriko yelled as a beautiful smiled graced upon her face as she waved.

**With The Princes:**

"THANKS LITTLE BLOND HAIRED DUDE!!!" Nidoriko yelled to him.

Naruto started to turn red and he ducked down.

'_Her smile is so gorgeous.' _Itachi thought as his eyes softened.

" The bun-haired one is strong too. I like that. Maybe I should talked to her when the second round is over." Neji said to himself.

" All of them are strong. I would how they would turn out when the spar round comes along." Sasuke said to group.

" I don't know but we'll have to see." Itachi said putting a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

**With The Girls: **

"OKAY, WILL ALL THE CONTESTANTS PLEASE APPROACH THE FRONT OF THE STAIDUIM PLEASE. THE 2ND ROUND WILL BE STARTED IN 5 MINUTES. REPEAT 5 MINUTES." The announcer yelled out to the fighters.

" Aww yeah!! I'm ready now!! Let's get this show on the road.!!" Nidoriko slapped hands with her friends.

" You know it girl. We're gonna s how thunderheads what we got!!" Suki said punching her fist into the air.

" You better give it your all girls." Tenten said hugging them.

"We will." they said in unison.

_**I hope you like it!! My hands are killing me right now!! XD**_


	9. Author's Note

-1

**Hey everyone! XD Sorry about not writing my stories on time and keeping you up-to-date with the latest stories. Check out my newest chapter on "An Attraction to the Princes" **

**And I need some suggestions about "Crimson Wings" **

**Piece Outie!**

**~CrystalChakra~**


End file.
